


The Beauty Within His Scars

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (as a wayward drunken comment), Alcohol, Australia, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beauty and the Beast references, Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Post-War, Scars, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, talk about the idea of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: When Bill’s marriage goes to pieces, Hermione is there to catch him and to take him with her to Australia; hoping the search for her parents and getting away from home will help give Bill the distance he needs to heal. Now, if only she can show him that his scars do not mar him in the ways he was made to believe…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley - Relationship
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 29
Kudos: 244
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	The Beauty Within His Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my entry for the Naked Weasley Fest, hosted by [Hermione’s Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) over on facebook. The task was rather simple: get one of the Weasleys naked 😉 I chose Bill this time.
> 
> Once more, this also fills a square from my bingo card:
> 
>  **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ N3 "Free Square - Writer's Choice"
> 
> **Quick Note:** I don’t hate Fleur! Actually, I really, really love Bill/Fleur. But I also love Bill/Hermione - and for this fic, for Bill’s mental scarring, this was the kind of Fleur that was needed.

_“I am good-looking enough for both of us.”_

Hermione had never quite understood why it were these particular words that stuck to her mind. Seeing Bill Weasley in a bed in the hospital wing, hearing his mother sob as if he had just passed away, and also seeing his caring fiancée - it all had hurt so much.

No one knew, of course, of her foolish school-girl crush on the oldest Weasley sibling. No one knew that the tears in her eyes weren’t merely due to sympathy with her friends, or due to exhaustion, or due to the situation as a whole.

She wished she could go and sit by his side. Hold his hand and be there for him.

But he had Fleur for that. And apparently, she was meant to stay. It was time for Hermione to move on. To accept that her crush would always simply be that - a crush. 

She had even attended their wedding, smiled and danced and joined in to the toasts given that afternoon. A part of her actually meant it when she wished the newlyweds happiness and joy - because that’s what she wanted for Bill. What he deserved. To be happy.

When they met again, a few months later, it seemed those wishes had come true. Despite the ongoing war, Bill and Fleur had built a life at Shell Cottage and while it hurt Hermione to see their happiness, she did not begrudge them their little bright spot within these dark times.

And still.

_“I am good-looking enough for both of us.”_

It had been a year after Greyback’s attack by then and while those words still rang in Hermione’s mind, she couldn’t help but notice three things.

One, the scars on Bill’s face were still very much prominent and she couldn’t even imagine what his body would look like.

Two, his eyes and smile were still as beautiful as Hermione remembered them. Even if the light behind them was a bit dimmer.

And three, Fleur would hardly look at her husband’s left side, it seemed.

Hermione would have chalked that last one up to wishful thinking - if it hadn’t been for the sudden news of Fleur leaving Bill, only a few short weeks after the war was won and the world was safe again. 

By then, Hermione had already accepted the fact that her kiss with Ron in the midst of the battle of Hogwarts was nothing more than desperation in the face of death. A momentary lapse of judgment, a spur of the moment. Sadly, her friend seemed to see it very differently. Which was why Hermione kept away from the Burrow as often as possible.

It was a mere coincidence, maybe a touch of fate, that she was there that warm Tuesday evening in August when everyone gathered for Ginny’s birthday. The evening Bill was hardly able to hold himself together and maybe drank one (or two) firewhiskeys too many.

Hermione watched as he slipped out the backdoor into the garden, presumably before he could do anything bad - like ruining his sister’s party by saying or doing something he would regret later on.

Looking around, she realised that no one seemed to notice. Except for Molly, who watched after him with such a sad gaze, Hermione was sure she would start to cry if the wrong thing was uttered. Instead, Molly turned back towards the kitchen counter where she was preparing a round of tea for everyone. When Hermione saw her dabbing at her eyes, a sudden inspiration struck her and she quietly moved up next to Molly, helping her prepare all the cups without so much as prompting.

Shortly, Molly looked up at her and gave her a grateful smile, before turning back and adding sugar and milk and honey to the cups.

“Thanks, my dear.”

“Of course. Anytime.”

Despite her and Ron not working out, the relationship between the two witches had grown closer. She was so thankful Molly understood her reasons for not continuing anything with Ron.

Just the other night, Ginny had confided in Hermione that she suspected her mother to respect Hermione for outright telling Ron they weren’t meant to be. The youngest Weasley knew their matriarch was glad she hadn't played with his heart, promising him heaven on earth, only to leave him after all, causing another son to be heartbroken and devastated. 

Hermione could see how Ginny’s theory might be right. They had all trusted Fleur, welcomed her into the family - Molly more so than some of the others - and she had betrayed them all.

_“I am good-looking enough for both of us.”_

The words continued to ring in Hermione’s ears. If only she knew why they bothered her so much. She suspected somehow that it was for more than just the obvious reasons. The fact that, in the end, it apparently wasn't enough for her, after all. Part of Hermione wanted to hate her for that. But another part understood that every person had their limits. And if Fleur couldn’t live with how Bill looked now - well, then she was allowed to leave.

The only thing Hermione _could,_ and always _would,_ blame her for was breaking Bill’s heart after giving him so much hope. After building a life with him. Making a home with him at Shell Cottage. Making him believe she loved everything about him.

A little cottage Bill had to live in all alone now and be reminded of everything he had started to build with his wife.

That thought gave Hermione a sudden flash of genius. Something that would be exactly what Bill needed. A chance to get some distance, some clarity. 

“Molly, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, my dear. What is it?”

“Well, I was thinking - and you might not like it. But… you know I’ll leave England next week, right?”

“You’re heading to Australia, yes. Harry told me. Is there anything I can do to help you prepare?”

“No, no, it’s not that. I have everything handled already, thank you. But… do you think it might be a good idea for Bill to join me?”

Once again, she found Molly’s eyes on her, this time with an inquisitive - but thankfully not unkind - expression.

“Bill? Join you? Why would you want him to join you?”

Before she replied, Hermione let her gaze drift to the backdoor where Bill had just disappeared.

“It’s more for his benefit than mine, really,” she admitted, continuing to gaze through the door as if Bill was still framed in it. “I think- Well, I think he needs to get away for a while.” Finally looking back at Molly, she could see a first glimpse of understanding. “He’s in their home all the time. Alone. He’s only working or sulking - from what Ginny has told me,” she added at Molly's confused look as if asking how Hermione possibly knew that. “And as it seems… he likes his firewhiskey a bit too much.”

At that, Molly sighed, nodding in agreement while she busied herself again with the tea.

“I know it hasn't gotten too bad yet,” Hermione went on. “But it might, and soon. Unless we stop him. Help him find a new purpose.”

“Well, William has always been good with research. And he’s a very talented curse breaker - I’m sure he would be of great assistance to your undertaking.”

Hermione only smiled and nodded - knowing that Molly didn’t need her verbal confirmation. The matron was simply reasoning with herself why all this would be a very good idea. Why it would be the right choice to send her son off to Australia. Staying quiet, Hermione let Molly take all the time she needed to come to terms with this.

Finally, the older witch nodded.

“You’re right, my dear.” When their gazes met again, Hermione could see a watery shine to Molly’s eyes but still, she smiled at her. “Yes, I think this would be a good idea. It also would mean I could worry less about your safety. The more I think this through, the more I think it is the right idea all around.”

“Oh, Molly,” Hermione said, now close to tears herself as she leaned in to hug the older witch. “Thank you,” she whispered, giving the woman one last squeeze before making her way to the backdoor to speak with Bill.

~*~

It had been nearly two weeks in Australia before they found their first clue to the location of Richard and Miranda Granger. Or rather, Wendell and Monica Wilkins, as they now knew themselves. 

Hermione really had no idea where to start looking other than the name of the city she had told them to travel to. Bill suggested they check the official immigrant-listings for around the time Richard and Miranda would have entered the country. Searching through all those documents had taken a while. The entire time, Hermione was so thankful for all of his help, especially the fact that he thought to look there.

They finally slogged through enough records to figure out that Wendell and Monica had moved to Cairns, the unofficial capital of Far North Queensland. Once they found the needed information, Hermione and Bill quickly packed up to head that way. They took a portkey to the city but after knocking on their front door, an overly friendly and talkative neighbour told them that the couple was currently on a camping trip, somewhere called Babinda Boulders.

“So, what now,” Bill asked as they sat outside a little restaurant, enjoying a late lunch.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder. “I mean… we could wait? They have to be back _sometime_.”

“Or… " Bill trailed off. 

Looking up, Hermione saw him looking off into the distance, pointedly not meeting her gaze. After a moment of silence, he kept talking.

“... we could go there. I asked a local about it earlier. He said Babinda Boulders is a natural pool and apparently a nice spot to camp. We could make a detour to the local wizarding world, get a real tent - not those the muggles use - and go camping as well. We would definitely keep searching for your parents but also actually see a bit of the country while we’re here.”

Hermione was speechless. The fact that Bill was proposing such an adventure… Merlin, two weeks away from England and some of his old spark was already coming back.

Apparently, she had hesitated for too long, as Bill was quick to backtrack.

“I mean, if you would rather we wait here, that’s-”

“No,” Hermione hastily interrupted. “No, I love that idea. Yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, absolutely. I mean, my parents won’t run away. If we don’t find them there we’ll find them back at their house once we’re done, right?”

“Right,” Bill agreed, even going so far as to return her smile.

~*~

Finding a tent to their liking once in Fairy Floss Lane - the Australian equivalent to Diagon Alley - was much easier than Hermione had thought. Seeing that one of the favourite pastimes for Australians was to go camping, they had a whole store dedicated to providing for any of your outdoor needs.

Bill went a bit overboard and even bought other “necessary” things, like a cooler for their drinks and a portable fire pit. In the end, Hermione had to physically drag him out of the store, laughing at his pout. Seeing the underlying smile though, she was rather ecstatic, feigned annoyance be damned. Seeing Bill so carefree again - young, almost childlike - lifted some of the heaviness around Hermione’s own heart.

~*~

Two days later found the two of them mingling around the touristy spots at the boulder. They had found a spot away from all the hustle and bustle to put their tent; a place Hermione was rather sure was actually off-limits - well, thank Merlin for concealment charms. Using the tent as their ‘base’, they spent the days splitting their time between enjoying Australia’s nature and taking a close look at all the people around them. So far, they hadn’t had any luck in that department, but with each passing day, Bill seemed to relax more and more. Sure, he kept his shirt on still and continued to apply the glamour charm to his face that he had started after his divorce - but it was his demeanour that seemed to lighten up.

This was why Hermione found herself so confused when she woke up one night, a good week after they had gotten to the pools, to find Bill’s side of the tent empty. Casting a quick tempus charm, she knew it was only three in the morning - a time that usually found Bill snoring in his bed. Mentally checking the calendar, Hermione groaned. Molly had warned her about this - it was Fleur’s birthday and they had planned a romantic vacation to celebrate and try rekindling their relationship. That was until she decided she couldn’t put in any more effort and left with little more explanation...

Quickly getting out of bed, Hermione switched her nightshirt to her bikini, tossed some boxers and a shirt over that, and stepped into her shoes on her way outside.

Thankfully, it was a bright night. The moon would be full very soon - probably not helpful for Bill’s mood but the light was aiding Hermione on her search. As were the millions of fireflies all around her. If she hadn’t been so worried for Bill, Hermione would have taken a moment to really take in this beautiful night.

As it was, it did not take her long to find him. And when she did, she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

He was sitting on a rock in the middle of one of the natural pools near their campsite, hunched in on himself in a terrible, _terrible_ resemblance of the bronze sculpture _the thinker_ , with a bottle of firewhiskey dangling from his hand.

“Bill?” she called softly, so as not to startle him.

He didn't even react and Hermione took a step closer to the water’s edge. She wasn’t too far away, thankfully.

“Bill, what are you doing out here?” she tried again with a little more strength to her voice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he finally muttered. Despite his words being slurred, Hermione could tell he wasn’t that drunk yet, most likely still very much in possession of all his senses. 

“No, actually,” she replied as if this was a normal conversation. “It’s not. At least not at three in the morning.”

“I’m wallowing in self-pity,” he shot back, anger flaring in his tone. After a moment, he took a deep breath and looked her way. “Go back inside, Hermione. Let a broken man wallow in peace.”

Contemplating all her options, Hermione rid herself of her shirt and her shoes, leaving her in her shorts and the bikini top.

“What’d’ya think you’re doin’?”

Bill seemed surprised but Hermione waited until she took her first step into the water before replying.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Bill did not look impressed by her cheeky reply - if his scowl was any indication - but she didn't care. Treading carefully, since it was too dark to see into the normally clear water, she walked up to him.

“Didn’t I ask you to let me wallow in peace?”

“Yeah well - I promised Molly I would take care of you -” she ignored his scoff as well “- and letting you drown in this pool because I let you get drunk and then possibly slip on the stones would certainly break that."

“I’m not drunk,” Bill grumbled out and took another sip, right out of the bottle.

Letting his arm relax down again, he stared off into the nothingness surrounding them.

“But sometimes drowning doesn’t sound so bad after all.”

“ _Bill!_ ” Hermione exclaimed, shocked at his words and the level of sincerity he put into them.

“What? It’s better than dying alone after a miserable life,” he added, taking another sip. “I mean, look at me! No wonder she left me. I can barely stand to look at myself, who would want this?”

When he put the bottle down again, Hermione reached for it, carefully. To her surprise, there was no protest when she took it from his hand, sending it sailing safely to shore with a quickly muttered incantation. Then she turned back to him, fixing him with a stern gaze.

“William Arthur Weasley,” she began in a low, no-nonsense tone. “You are _not_ ugly nor will you die alone. Fleur was _one_ woman. One! She might not have been able to deal with this - but there are others out there who _will_! Not that there _is_ anything to deal with. They are _scars_. They are a part of you. Just a small part of what makes you, _you_.”

By the end, Hermione's chest was heaving, and she was sure her bout of anger was reflected in her eyes. Though it did not seem like it impressed Bill at all.

His own gaze turned calculating as it fixed on her face and for a moment, Hermione had the feeling he was searching for something.

When he spoke, his words were clearer again, no trace of a slur left.

They were also low and straightforward.

“Other women?” He leaned forward, their gazes still locked. “And by that, you mean yourself?”

Hermione gasped, unable to keep her reaction at bay. Before she could reply, Bill kept talking. It was as if he couldn’t stop the words now that he had started down this train of thought.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Don’t think I haven’t seen your gaze follow me over the years.”

“Bill, I-”

“Don’t think,” he interrupted, steamrolling over her attempt to save face. Swallowing hard, he stopped himself and she could feel a change in his demeanour, more sadness there now than anger. “Don’t think I’m not tempted. Don’t think it’s easy for me to ignore this clear invitation. That it’s not a struggle to keep away from you.”

There were so many questions swirling around her head, laced with embarrassment but also relief for not having to hide anymore.

And then his last words hit home and she gaped at him.

“Why- why would you keep away from me if you know-”

“Because you deserve better than me!” Bill fired back. “You deserve a man who’s still whole. Who doesn’t look like he’s quite literally been ripped to shreds. A man who won’t make you gag whenever you have to look at him.” 

“I wanna slap you so much right now, Bill Weasley,” Hermione shot back, even taking a step closer. “First of all: how _dare_ you? You have no right to make this decision for me! You don’t want to be with me? Fine, your choice. But doing it _for_ me? Fuck you!”

Bill’s eyes went wide at that and Hermione could tell he was about to speak again - but she wasn’t done yet.

“And second: Have you _ever - **ever**_ \- seen me gag when I look at you? Have I ever shied away or given you the impression I can’t stand looking at you? I’m looking at you _right now_ and all I want to do is touch your face and kiss you!”

There was no reason left for her to hold back - if Bill knew the truth, she would show him just how far this truth went.

At her comment, Bill swallowed thickly, breaking their eye contact after all. It was clear that he was trying to process her words but she could see the moment he squashed his hope, visibly shaking it away.

“No,” he said, eyes back on her, darkness and anger blazing more than ever. “No, you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you dare say that! They are _scars_ , Bill, not a terrible disease you need to keep me safe from!”

“They are disgusting!” he spat at her, leaning into her space once more, nearly losing his balance in his vehemence.

Hermione didn’t hesitate to fire back, “No, they are _not_!”

“You haven’t even seen all of them,” he yelled as he began struggling with the hem of his shirt. Somewhere between lifting it up and tucking it over his head, he slid off the stone, giving Hermione a heart attack until she realised it was intentional.

The moment Bill’s shirt was off, he straightened to his full height, looming over Hermione, fury and self-hatred burning in his eyes.

“Look at me!” he howled. “I’m disfigured! You cannot tell me that these don't matter! That you don’t think me ugly! Or that this changes nothing! I’m a monster now! A beast! Who could ever love something like this?”

Hermione was unable to take her eyes away from Bill’s chest. It was so much more than she had imagined. Angry red, puckered scars, jagged and clearly distinguishable as claw marks, ran from above his left shoulder, across his heart, down to his stomach. And that was just the big one; the one scratch Greyback had been able to deliver after Bill had been knocked out and before someone else was able to rescue him.

There were smaller cuts that littered his upper body, zigzagging across his pecs and collarbone, up to his throat. Hermione’s fingers twitched with the unquenchable desire to trace them all.

Bill was still standing before her, breathing heavy, muscles taut as if he was expecting… something. Most likely for Hermione to back down and run away. Or for her to attack him, possibly physically or verbally, she didn’t know.

She was sure he at least expected her to prove him right. To agree with him and leave it at that.

With the way he flinched when she reached towards him, she knew that her wanting to touch him was an option he had never even considered.

Hand hovering in midair, Hermione sought out Bill’s gaze. It was full of surprise and uncertainty, his eyes flicking wildly as if her thoughts would be written across her face. When she could tell he wasn’t going to move, she slowly moved her hand closer. Never taking her eyes away from his, as if he were a shy bird that might take flight if one moved too quickly. 

The surprise in his eyes never diminished. Yet, he still didn’t pull away either.

When her fingertips touched his scarred skin, a soft puff of air left his lungs and his body shook, a shiver that ran from head to toe, rattling through him. He closed his eyes, just for a moment - and when he opened them again, they were full of wonder, full of questions.

Dragging her eyes away from his was a hard thing to do, but his scars were calling for Hermione to explore them, now that she had unspoken permission to do so. Softly, she let her fingertips roam. They wandered over his exposed skin as her eyes followed their path. 

She still tried to grasp the fact that Bill had known about her feelings for at least a while now. That maybe, he even… well… Hermione was certainly not going to put too much hope into this. Just because he was _tempted_ did not mean he wanted her the same way she wanted him.

However, that wasn’t important right now. Not here, not in this moment.

What was important was to show Bill that he was still desirable, still attractive.

Still human.

All the while, his words replayed in her head, sounding so oddly familiar…

When she found the connection at last, a soft laugh escaped her lips. Bill immediately tensed under her fingertips - oddly enough, she hadn’t noticed he had been relaxing until the tension was back.

She didn’t let it irritate her, her fingers never wavering, still wandering along the scars that told his story.

“A few years ago - actually, the year I started at Hogwarts - what became my favorite movie came out,” Hermione began to talk in a soft voice. The air around them was so quiet, even the nocturnal creatures seemed silent after Bill’s yelling, and Hermione had no desire to ruin the tentative peace.

She knew she didn’t have to explain any Muggle technology to him so she didn’t bother, her words carefully chosen as she kept lightly tracing his scars with her fingertips, never letting her eyes wander from the path.

“It’s a fairytale. This prince, who had been cursed into a beast, could only be turned back if he could learn to love another and earn her love in return. The movie begins with a narrator setting the scene and his final words before the story itself begins, are… _As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope._ ” She looked up and right into his eyes as she spoke the last line. “ _For who could ever learn to love a beast?_ ”

“And let me guess,” Bill replied sarcastically. “The lucky sod finds someone dim-witted enough to fall in love with him and he’s transformed back into a handsome prince. Then they all lived happily ever after.”.

Hermione did not shy away from his petulant and challenging gaze, her hand resting on the particularly angry scar on his left pec as she stood, a calm within his storm.

“Yes. Belle, a beautiful girl from the village. And she was most definitely not dim.”

“Well, good for him. Forgive me but I fail to see how that’s any similar to _my_ very much _real_ story.”

“Because Belle didn’t _know_ he was actually a handsome prince. She knew him as the beast - and in the end, even that didn’t matter. She looked past it all - even past his anger and inner turmoil. She brought out the best of him, his kindness and grace; his heart and gentleness. She didn’t see him as a beast. She saw the man behind the beast, and that was who she fell in love with.”

Bill swallowed hard and looked away, evading her gaze.

But still, he did not pull away, which encouraged Hermione to continue.

“She didn’t think she was _beautiful enough_ for them both -” Bill’s head snapped back, eyes fixed on her right away. Clearly, someone had relayed Fleur’s words to him. And finally, _finally_ , Hermione understood what had bothered her about those words from the moment they had been spoken. “- because to her, he _was_ beautiful. She didn’t need him to be perfect - he was exactly who she wanted and she didn’t care about any imperfections.”

And that was what Bill was to her. 

Perfect. Scars and all.

Fleur’s words had bothered her so much - because they rang so untrue in her ears. Bill didn’t need a good-looking wife to shine for them both.

He did that on his own. Hermione didn’t think he needed the beauty of a woman to hide behind.

Bill shivered again as her fingers trailed up his neck, following one of the smaller scars. She couldn’t help but wonder where this one had come from - it didn’t look like a claw mark. Though, almost everyone who had fought in the war had too many of them to remember how they earned each one. Only certain scars were memorable - and usually for reasons one would rather forget.

Ridding her mind of these morbid thoughts, she continued to think of the beauty she was trying to weave with her story.

“The beast was a stubborn man and his self-loathing was so very deep. It took him a long time to learn that he could actually deserve to be loved. And Belle did not fall in love with him from the start - but the longer she stayed at his castle, the more she learned about him. And she came to realise what a beautiful person he was inside. A kind person who was placed in a terrible situation based on something he didn’t have complete control over.”

Hermione knew this was not _exactly_ how it had happened - but telling Bill that the beast had been turned as a punishment for his ugly heart… well, most likely _not_ the way to go here. 

And it was a fairytale anyway - who cared for a little tweaking of facts if the lesson was still conveyed. Hermione took a step closer and leaned farther into Bill, counting it as a win when he didn’t tense up again. As she continued to paint her picture, she decided on straying further from the fairytale in order to tell her own. “Belle had learned that before he was cursed, he had been a brave soldier. Fighting not only for his family’s safety but also for the good of his country, of his people. He didn’t just hide behind his soldiers, he was on the front lines, protecting his people. Sacrificing many things for the ones he loved. Even if they didn’t love him back as fiercely as they claimed to.”

Hermione watched the hurt flash through Bill’s eyes at her last statement. For the first time, he tried to pull away, but all that was needed to stop him was her hand on his cheek. His eyes drifted shut as her palm covered the angry lines and it didn’t take long until he even leaned into her touch, exhaling a shattered breath. When her fingers began to slowly trace the scars that ran across his face, a tear escaped his closed lids and a shudder ran through him.

Hermione’s voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“She made him see that he needn’t be alone anymore. That there was someone who wanted to share her life with him - and that she meant it when others had broken such a promise. Reminded him that this wasn’t the end of the world and that he was still young and had a lot more life left to live. That he shouldn’t give up. There were a lot of people who just wanted to see him happy again. With or without her.”

Opening his eyes, Bill looked into hers, mumbling, “Why do I feel like we aren’t talking about the Beast anymore?”

Hermione’s senses were in overdrive as her breathing hitched. There was the feel of the cool water lapping against the skin of her stomach as she leaned further into Bill’s space; the contrasting heat radiating off of him; the raised scar on his cheek, still under her hand. She could smell the flowers surrounding the pool along with the musk that was Bill. Something tangy and so very appealing... cedar and a hint of sandalwood. Her eyes were drawn to the way his tongue swiped across his lower lip.

“Because you’re a very clever man, Bill Weasley,” she whispered back, finally leaning up.

In the next heartbeat, his lips were on hers and she was pulled close by a big hand on the small of her back. She might have lost balance - from the slippery ground or the impossible feeling of melting against Bill, she did not know - but the strong grip on her back kept her from falling. She couldn’t even move away, not at all. Not that she wanted to.

Quite on the contrary. 

Keeping her right hand on his cheek, she wound her other arm around his neck and pushed impossibly closer, not wanting any space left between them. No, she wanted to feel, wanted to touch, wanted to taste all of him. By the eagerness in his kiss, Hermione could tell Bill felt the same. 

And yet. In all his eager roughness - the way he held her and constantly pulled her closer, the way his lips moved against hers and his tongue parted them to deepen the kiss, the way they swayed in the water, having it splash all around them from their need to be closer to each other - in all this, there was still so much gentleness. 

When the need to breathe became too much, Hermione broke the kiss, panting heavily; savouring the moment when Bill rested his forehead against hers. He had his eyes closed, his chest heaving. When he leaned up and opened his eyes again, they were bright and full of fire - no trace of any doubt or conflict left and the gaze he gave her sent shivers down her spine.

Not breaking their eye contact, he reached for her hand still resting on his cheek, softly holding it in his. He pulled it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm before he guided it behind his neck as well. When his hands squeezed her bum a second later, Hermione quickly caught on and held tight as Bill lifted her up, not hesitating to wind her legs around his hips.

Carefully turning them around, he didn’t need to move far until her back rested against the side of the very stone he had been sitting on before. While he kept her steady with one hand, his other came up to cup her face and Hermione let her own slip down to rest over his heart.

He continued to stare into her eyes but Hermione could tell it had nothing to do anymore with asking if this should really happen. No. Bill trusted her.

When his lips caught hers again, his kiss was even gentler - still with vigour, but not the rushed explosion of emotions it had been before. This one was driven by tenderness, by desire.

Hermione deepened the kiss as she tightened her legs, pulling him closer, his hardened cock pressing against the inside of her thigh. His groan was deep and guttural and he rotated his hips, just enough to brush his hardness where Hermione most wanted it. His hand was gone from her cheek, sliding down her neck and collarbone to knead her breast instead and Hermione moaned into their kiss.

When she tried once more to pull him closer, Bill went willingly and for a moment, Hermione considered simply vanishing their clothes so he could slide into her. But she had waited so long for him, she would certainly not rush this moment now.

Bill seemed to share her thoughts as he took his damn time teasing her breast with his fingers through the wet material of her bikini top. All the while, his tongue explored her mouth, driving her wild with just these sensations alone.

When she finally grew too impatient, Hermione let her hand wander along his chest - along his scars - and over his stomach, right down to his shorts and past the waistband. When she took his cock in hand, Bill groaned again, the grip on her bum intensifying. While he shallowly thrusted into her fist, he didn’t break their kiss at first - and when he did, it was only to finally push away her bikini top and to suck her nipple in his mouth, licking and nibbling the tender flesh. 

The new angle made it hard for Hermione to keep a firm grip on his cock - but she was distracted from overthinking it when Bill’s hand reached into her knickers, teasingly brushing circles over her clit before he sank a finger into her.

“Oh, God,” Hermione moaned out, letting her head drop back against the stone - groaning louder when Bill once again softly bit into the peak of her nipple. “Bill, ungh.”

His soft chuckle tickled where her skin was wet. She was about to say more when Bill began kissing a trail down her stomach and towards where his hand was currently doing heavenly things. When his lips joined in, his tongue flicking over her clit, Hermione could all but bury her hands in his hair.

This was certainly not what she had imagined happening when she had gone to search for him. She hadn’t even imagined it when they had kissed, thinking that most likely, she would be the one on her knees. But it seemed, Bill had other plans. For now.

And Hermione was certainly not complaining. Not when she could feel her orgasm building so incredibly fast. Twitching, squirming on the rough surface of the stone, Hermione couldn’t find the words to complain about it as the sensations blended to set her even more on fire.

Probably because there was nothing to complain about.

She was so close now, just a moment more, one more flick of his tongue or another thrust with his fingers inside of her and surely -

As it all stopped abruptly, Hermione had to gasp for air, trying to focus back on the moment. When she was able to, Bill’s grinning face came into focus and once their gazes locked, he leaned down to catch her lips. She could feel his erection press against her again - still too many layers of clothes between them though - and Bill’s naked chest pressed against hers.

The kiss was nothing short of sinful, Bill swallowing all her moans and any possible words of protest. His hands seemed to be everywhere on her body, brushing along her sides and over her arse, cupping her breasts or playing with her nipples, and holding her head sweetly as he kissed her, deep and thorough.

By the time he pulled back, Hermione was breathless and utterly intoxicated. She chased his lips and only stopped to open her eyes when once again, she heard his soft chuckle.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he murmured, his lips brushing along her face, never quite touching. 

He was teasing her.

Mercilessly.

“Bill, please,” she whispered back.

It seemed, her begging was all that was needed - something she would certainly have to remember for the future.

Within seconds, he had gathered her in his arms and before she could fathom what he was about to do, the feeling of apparition overtook her and within a heartbeat, she was bouncing off Bill’s bed, back inside their tent, Bill still above her.

The moment had her giggle, as she reached up and brushed a strand of his hair away that had come loose.

“Now who’s the eager one?” she asked.

There were no words to describe the happiness inside of her at seeing Bill so light-hearted and blissful, so playful and mischievous, and above all, so confident and assured.

Once the strand of hair finally stayed behind his ear - not for long, she was sure of that - she let her fingertips grace over his cheek again. Instead of closing his eyes this time, Bill kept looking at her, his smile never wavering. If anything, Hermione was sure it grew wider.

If she was the gambling type, she would have bet that he liked what he was seeing in her gaze as she looked up at him - she could only hope that her eyes showed exactly the kind of love she held for this man above her.

She never got a reply to her playful mocking - not that she had expected any - and when he began mapping out her body with his hands and lips, the tips of his hair tickling her skin and his stubble scratching it in just the right kind of delicious torture... Hermione lost any memory of words anyway.

When at one point his lips found hers again, Hermione used the chance, softly but vehemently pushing him to his back, bestowing the same attention to every part of his body as he had done to hers. She could sense the initial tension when she began tracing his scars with her lips. But the further she went, the more he relaxed. He let her do as she pleased, gave her all the time she wanted.

And Hermione wanted a lot of time. She couldn’t say why, but these scars… they were so fascinating and Bill simply deserved to know that they did not disfigure him. Not in her eyes. But words could only do so much, so she let her fingers and her lips and even her tongue speak.

His hand was in her hair the whole time, his fingers flexing and relaxing and soon, Hermione understood how to read those. Knew what Bill liked and what had him tense up. After all, this was not a quick and easy thing for him to handle.

This was a process.

One that might take a long time to really, fully register with him.

One that Hermione was more than happy to go through with him.

Piece by piece, their scarce clothes came off, each new patch of skin equally to be worshipped, until they were both fully naked. At this point, Hermione was more than happy to let Bill take the lead again. It wasn’t as if she was still a virgin… but one previous experience hadn’t made her an expert. Especially since it had been a rushed and rather clumsy experience.

An encounter Bill was certainly more than capable of making her forget, considering the way her body was already responding to his ministrations. He let her feel that her inexperience didn’t matter, easily taking the lead in their lovemaking whenever Hermione was unsure. Whispering a divine mix of sweet nothings and dirty talk, making her feel like the sexiest woman in the world - like the _only_ woman he could ever desire.

When he pushed into her, Hermione’s fingernails dug into his shoulder blades and her breath caught in her lungs. Bill gave her a moment to adjust, all the while raining his affections on her. He kissed up her neck and sucked on her pulsepoint, nosing behind her ear and softly nibbled on her earlobe. His musky scent of cedar and sandalwood engulfed her fully and before she knew it, she was breathing again as he started to gently rock into her.

It wasn’t long before his lips found hers again and his pace picked up. Each stroke, each thrust, and every new angle made fireworks spark behind her eyelids, slowly but surely building her pleasure to a crescendo. All the while, he made sure to stay close to her, bracketing her in with his arms, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck.

When her orgasm washed over her, Hermione could do little more than cling to Bill, biting into his shoulder as wave after wave of pleasure shook through her.

She could feel it when Bill began to chase his own release, picking up the pace, one hand gripping tight to her hip. He still kept a semblance of gentleness but Hermione didn’t even mind that his thrusts turned rougher, harder.

His gaze found hers again and after a long moment, she leaned up, catching his lips in another kiss. Bill went all too willingly, still covering her whole body with his, and within a few more heartbeats, he slowed, shallowly rocking a few more times into her, riding out his own aftershocks. 

It was a long time before the kiss ended as well and when it did, Hermione opened her eyes to a dopey and blissed-out smile, and blue eyes dancing with love and happiness.

Maybe there was still a hard way ahead of them - but Hermione was sure it was a road they could take together.

~*~

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sensation of a hand softly brushing along her bare skin. It pulled her from her blissful dreams. Dreams she had no desire to let go of... 

That was, until she slowly opened her eyes to the beautiful smile of Bill Weasley.

Right away, Hermione’s lips pulled into a tired smile as well, her eyes drooping from sleep still trying to lure her back. Maybe just a few more minutes…

Especially when it was in the warm embrace of Bill Weasley, the man who featured in her dreams all night.

As she slipped into his embrace, burying deeper against his warmth, Bill’s fingertips never left her skin. This was heaven. This was bliss. This was…

Maybe not what he wanted!

Right away, Hermione was more alert, eyes open as she quickly rolled back to her side of… his bed? Oh Merlin! She had fallen asleep here. That was… well… Bill didn’t _seem_ like he was about to complain but-

“Hermione, stop thinking. It’s too early in the morning for that,” Bill told her with a soft chuckle, his hand already on her hips again. “And will you kindly get your cute little arse back here? I rather love to cuddle.”

A huffed out laugh left Hermione, as she brushed her hair out of her face, trying to get rid of the fog in her mind.

“I-I’m just-”

“Wondering what exactly last night meant for me?”

Not able to put it in more eloquent words herself, Hermione simply nodded.

Bill took a deep breath, held it for a second, and then slowly let it go - his hand never leaving her hip.

“I don’t know what exactly you wanna hear, Hermione, but… I didn’t lie. When I told you I was… rather tempted. But also that I was keeping away from you for a good reason.”

“Bill-”

“Before you start,” he interrupted, even pinching her hip a little bit. “Yes, you’ve made me realise that I might have to rethink that argument.”

“ _Might_?” Hermione pressed, raising one eyebrow.

It made Bill huff, a smile spreading on his lips.

“Fine… I _will_ rethink it.”

Her eyebrow only rose a tad higher.

“Merlin, woman! Fine, okay. Okay, I _have_ thought over it again and yes. Yes, you are right. I can’t make this decision for you.”

“But?” Hermione asked, sensing that there was more to it.

At least Bill’s hand on her hip and his thumb drawing slow circles on her skin were still a good sign.

“But… there is still the fact that I’m a good brother.”

That had Hermione let out a peal of laughter.

“You can’t be serious. Ron?”

“Come on, Hermione. He has been into you since… I don’t know, third year or so.”

“Well, first, if that’s true, he had a rather shitty way of showing that. And second, we had our chance, remember? As fleeting as it was, we tried and it didn’t work out. You cannot honestly tell me you would give up whatever this between us could become, just so Ron can keep pretending we might have a chance one day.”

When Bill didn’t say anything, Hermione took a chance and lessened the space between them by sliding closer again.

“Bill, there is _nothing_ between him and me that Ron could possibly ever hope to grow. He’s my friend and that’s it. I have no feeling of this kind for him. I thought I might have - but I was wrong.”

He didn’t shy away when she reached for him, pushing his hair away from his face and resting her hand on his cheek. 

“There is only one Weasley brother I’ve ever truly wanted.”

When he smiled again, Hermione knew her words had hit their mark.

“Wish I had known that a bit sooner,” Bill replied. “I mean, like I said… I’ve seen your gazes over the years. But… aside from the fact that first, you were a bit too young, and then… there were other people in our lives. Aside from that, I also always thought you simply had a crush on me because Ron was too dumb to see you.”

“No,” Hermione assured him. “No, for once, Ron’s lack of attentiveness has nothing to do with anything.” As she drew closer still, Bill’s hand slipped from her hip around her waist, holding her close. “It was always you, who I couldn’t get out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried.”

Hermione watched as Bill processed what she said. She didn’t expect him to make a decision immediately, but the longer he paused, the more sure she became that he was trying to find a way to let her down easy. The only reason she didn’t let herself go into a full panic was his arm, which was still around her, and the fact they were laying so close again their bodies were almost pressed up against one another.

Before Hermione could let her thoughts spiral any farther, Bill closed the minute distance between them to place a lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he whispered, “I guess we’ve both wasted a bit of time then, haven’t we?”

“Maybe,” Hermione agreed and she knew the warring emotions inside of her were running across her face when Bill reached out to caress her cheek once more. She turned her head just enough to gently kiss the palm of his hand before she continued. “But it also brought us here. So maybe that was the way we had to take.”

Chuckling, Bill rolled them over and straddled her, not giving her a chance to move away, even if she had wanted to.

“You are way too smart for your eighteen years.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’m almost nineteen, old man. Only a few more da-”

She was cut off by his lips on hers and she would have protested - if Bill wasn’t _such a great kisser!_

Merlin, she could kiss him all day and never grow tired.

Therefore, instead of protesting, Hermione wound her arms around his neck, humming appreciatively when he deepened the kiss.

She was just about to fully relax into his warmth and his kiss and the moment in general, her mind going quiet and her senses focusing only on Bill and his very naked body - when he slowed the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and tugging lightly; and then let go completely as he hopped off the bed. 

“What?” she half asked, half whined, unable to make sense of the fact that he was already putting on his clothes. _Why was he putting on clothes??_

When he threw her a wide smile though, Hermione knew he had a very good reason. 

“Get up and get ready,” he told her, tossing a shirt in her direction. “I’m not letting you celebrate your birthday without your parents. Besides,” he added, shortly stopping in his tracks to wink at her, “I think it’s about time I met my girlfriend’s parents.”

Flabbergasted by those words, Hermione took a moment to bask in the sound of Bill Weasley calling her his girlfriend. She never would have believed herself to be ‘one of those girls,’ but she couldn’t deny the thrill running through her as the proclamation fell from his lips. 

Far more awake than should be allowed this early in the morning, Hermione got out of the bed and ready for the day - all of it with a pep in her step that had everything to do with the man by her side. When she was ready to face the day, she took Bill’s proffered hand, and together, they stepped outside and into the light of a dawning new day.

_Who could ever truly love a beast?_

Hermione already did - though she would never think of him that way. And if he let her, she would show him exactly that, every day, for the rest of their lives.

_~*~ fin ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note on the name Fairy Floss Lane:** While trying to come up with a name for Australia's version of Diagon Alley, I learned that "Fairy Floss" is the Australian word for cotton candy/candy floss and it was simply too cute not to use!
> 
> All my love to the wonderful [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9), who has not only beta'd this fic for me, but also helped me push through and helped me along whenever I was stumbling 😘😘😘 Luna, this fic would not exist without you, thank you so, so much!
> 
> Another big thank you to [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch), who made the handsome man from my aesthetic into the perfect Bill for my fic by working her magic on the original pic 😍
> 
> And a big kiss for [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) \- who lives in Australia and loves to go swimming in those natural pools... and who I constantly tease by telling her to be aware of piranhas 😂


End file.
